Come All Ye Faithful!
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Six years after the tragic chain of terrorist attacks that nearly destroyed Japan, a retired corporal gets fired from his job as a reporter, putting the kids he plans on adopting at risk. AU, No conceivable pairing, and an obscure plot.
1. Fired?

Come All Ye Faithful

Jiraiya stared at the courier in disbelief. He was in his simple office, just having a cup of coffee to help wake up, when this pimply punk knocks on his decrepit door, and tells him that after his twenty years of serving the greedy big-wigs here, the men on top decided that he was too _inefficient_ to keep on the payroll.

They were firing him. HIM, Jiraiya, the number reporter for the 'Aspen Leaf Tribune'! What were they thinking? Who was the one who figured out how to TRIPLE the monthly profit margins? Who was the one who went onto ground zero of the terrorist attacks six years ago to get the truth about the tragedy, with no regard for his own safety?

And yet, they somehow decide that he isn't worth his less-than-minimum-wage paycheck.

* * *

Bob, the courier, stood there in fear of the large, and clearly pissed, ex-corporal of the Japan National Defense Corps; knowing that if he said one wrong word, he could end up as little more than a smear on Jiraiya's shag rug.

Now that he thought about it, didn't Jiraiya realize that the seventies had ended before he was even born?

* * *

The head-of-cheese of the company watched over the security network as Jiraiya dashed all his beliefs concerning the man as he _dismissed_ the poor fool who had brought him the bad news.

'_Damn. Jiraiya must be angrier than I thought…_'

He seriously wondered why Jiraiya hadn't blown up at someone.

Jiraiya then proceeded to flip off the security camera.

'_Ah there it is._'

* * *

Jiraiya stormed through the several offices and break rooms between him and his destination. If he was going to be fired, then he might as well make sure he can afford his endeavor…

'_I'll be damned if anything short of the hand of God Himself keeps me from adopting those kids._'

And with the kind of determination that crushes mountains, Jiraiya stomped up to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss, but I am here to collect my severance fee"

Inwardly, Jiraiya smirked. He was going to make sure that Naruto and Iruka both had a place to live with him.

'_I might even be able to sue for wrongful termination… And there's always my Christmas bonus._'

Oh yes, he would personally save those two from another lonely Christmas at the orphanage.

* * *

EF9: Well, I have yet ANOTHER fic to work on… But this one is special. I will continue it, even if I must put everything else on hiatus! (Gives nice guy pose)

FairyKyuubi: Good God, I think I'm blind…

DEF666: So, this is a Sci-Fi drama, eh?

EF9: Yes. It might take a chapter or two to get to the part that defines it as Sci-Fi, but it will be interesting, and it will _(Hopefully)_ be original.

* * *

Well, I hope you people find this interesting. As for my other stories, this and No More Yaoi, will be my priorities for writing. Sorry to any fans of my other works, but I have entered a new phase in my writing. I am trying to make my stories more serious and well written. I am officially putting off on writing any crack.

Vive Le Revolution. (Toasts readers with a mug of hot chocolate)


	2. Dead?

Come All Ye Faithful chapter two

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his little 'office chair' in a daze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His family was dead? How? When did it happen?

'_Why?'_

Sasuke tried to digest what this person, a policeman, was telling him. His parents were dead, along with most of his relatives? His big brother was in jail? The family business was all but gone?

Now, Sasuke wasn't an average six year old, he was somewhat of a genius, if the kindergarten teachers were right. But he was still just a child, and had a minimal grasp of the concept of death, so he was confused.

"When can I see Momm- I mean, Mother and Father again?" He had to remember to use proper grammar if he ever wished to make his parents pleased with him.

* * *

'_Poor kid. He doesn't understand… Sigh. It's times like this that I hate this job._'

Officer Hayate was extraordinarily depressed. He had to explain to a six year-old boy that he would never see his parents in this life again.

Hayate Gekkou was not a religious man. In fact he was a self-proclaimed atheist, but he still had that small part of his mind that insisted on the existence of Heaven.

'_Of course, if there is a Heaven, then there is a Hell. Of course in that case, the boy _still _might never see his parents again._'

Hayate cursed his philosophical tendencies. He was so caught up in his musings that he had stopped talking, and the boy was looking at him strangely.

"Listen … Sasuke" He grimaced at almost forgetting the boy's name. "Your parents, you will never see them again. They are dead." The sickly man silently prayed to – whoever was up there – that Sasuke would understand what he was saying.

"… Dead?" Sasuke had an unidentifiable look on his face, almost like he was trying out the taste of this mysteriously ominous word. "What do you mean?"

Hayate resisted the urge to break down in tears at his predicament.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sat in his temporary cell, trying to sort through the day that seemed more like an instantaneous myriad of conflicting impressions, rather than an orderly sequence of events.

Itachi mentally kicked himself. As if _today_ had been anywhere near orderly.

'_Is Shisui really… dead?_' Though Itachi prided himself in being one of the smartest people alive, he wasn't doing any better than Sasuke, at understanding what happened.

'_Okay Itachi, let's be rational. I remember getting in an argument with Shisui… but what where we arguing about?_'

**Flashback**

"I am telling you Itachi, Kurenai is SO better looking than Anko." Shisui Uchiha waved his arms, as if doing this would help his argument.

_"And I am telling you, Shisui, that Anko, although not as physically attractive as Kurenai, makes herself more desirable with the use of psychological infatuation." Itachi said, all the while, staring heatedly at Shisui._

_"By which you mean, she wears skimpy outfits."_

End Flashback 

Ah yes, they were arguing about who was more _lay-able_. Itachi blushed at recalling his childish argument.

'_But, how did it get so, bad?_'

Itachi Uchiha was very confused.

* * *

"Look, I am telling you, Santa can get us a family!" The little blonde boy saying this pouted at the older, brown haired boy he had come to know as a brother.

"Naruto. I'm telling you, don't expect Santa to bring you a family. You will just be disappointed." The brunette crossed his arms.

Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino were orphans. They had grown close after there third year at the orphanage, they were the only kids orphaned by the terrorist attacks that still hadn't gotten adopted. This common denominator was the basis for their unshakable friendship.

Despite the fact that by now, Iruka was nearly nineteen, he had been handicapped when the boiler in the old orphanage had exploded, making him unfit to work. He had given up use of legs, and most of his motor functions to save Naruto from certain death.

Since then, they had become inseparable.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I can't believe I've already got this chapter done. Oh well, R&R, everybody! 


	3. AN:

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, this is EvilFuzzy9. I hate to say it, but I will probably not be updating any of my stories regularly for a while. And while I'll try to do what I can, my account will probably be largely inactive in the coming months.

I suppose right about now some of you are wondering why this should be. Well, with college classes starting in a couple weeks, I predict that most of my remaining summer will be spent not on the computer, but in reflection and mental preparation for a year of change, a year of hardships and triumphs. Of course, there's a good chance that once I settle into the routine I'll resume updating. But until that happens, this is EvilFuzzy9 signing off.

P.S.: I'll probably still update occasionally, but I don't want y'all getting your hopes up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. I'll be back…

(Fade to black)


End file.
